


"The Crow's Sin" (Jon Snow x Reader)-Part 2

by angelheadedhipsters



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), GoT - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow - Freeform, Nights Watch, jon snow x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipsters/pseuds/angelheadedhipsters
Summary: If you haven't seen part 1, here's a link for you to check it outhttp://archiveofourown.org/works/11809674





	"The Crow's Sin" (Jon Snow x Reader)-Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen part 1, here's a link for you to check it out  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11809674

You were bound to unknown brothers, dark crows like you. You knew all the names in the Night’s Watch but only one person knew yours. Him, Jon Snow. It was safe this way. Day by day, night by night, he put his trust in you with all of his thoughts that were shared with you. And you, always trusting him, not wanting to face the dark alone. Every night, he would come in your room, motivated to either get away from you, either to fall more in this blissful sin. Even if you were clearly breaking the rules, you too respected the things that remained from that oath. You learned so much about him and every new thing that he said made you respect and admire him even more. 

Jon was always watching your lips when you talked, the care from your eyes, your body and every single movement you did,  without you  noticing  it. But only that, only gazing and not allowing himself to do more. You always saw that, how restrained he looked, and you also tried to hold back, for him. 

“It is not right.” You said one night to him meaning that it was not right especially  referring to what he was doing, this whole secret thing. You two were standing in front of  each other , breathing in a thick tension. 

“I know.” He admitted looking down at his feet. 

Something was holding Jon back from expressing why you were his secret. Jon had come to you with other reason tonight though, he had to tell you something and you could tell that by the way his warm eyes were looking into yours and by the expression on his face that was  unchangeable . 

“I will leave tomorrow, (Y/N).” Jon finally started in a steady tone. 

“For how many days?” You asked not surprised by the news,  after all , it was his duty and you understood that. 

“I do not know when I will get back, or where exactly I am going.” He answered knowing how you would not be happy about it and how you would hide it for his sake. 

“Just do not get hurt. Too much.” You told him with a soft  reassuring smile making you both relax a bit more. 

Jon’s smile was a really rare sight, i t was always a sweet smile, with his eyes closed like he was guilty of feeling that way for some seconds. 

He was already thinking that he was surely going to miss the nights in which he would sneak in your room and you both talked and he still  trying  not to make you see the way he clenched his jawline when he wanted to kiss you more than anything. After a few minutes of just looking at  each other , Jon remembered something and rushed to a pocket of his, getting your attention. He moved a little and searched more for the thing he was looking for making you question yourself what could it be. Finally, Jon got a thing that was wrapped in a silky looking white material. 

“I want to give you this.” He said revealing the  mysterious object. “It is a dagger, I have it from Ned Stark, he told me to keep it and pass it to the one I want to leave a piece of myself to.” Jon said  stretching his palms in which the dagger was resting to you. Jon knew what he did. He wanted to leave something that he really cared about, something meaningful and more, he wanted to 

“You do not have to.” You said amazed but it the same time trying to push the hand that was holding the weapon back to him. “After all you will come back, I am sure of it.” 

Jon did not take any of your words in consideration and continued. “I want you to learn how to use it, and show me when I get back.” He said offering the dagger once more in a way that was telling you that he will not accept another _no_. You sighed in response but accepted the dagger. 

It was beautiful, a really fine piece of work. You traced your fingertips along the engraved howling wolves on it, studying the sharp blade as well. Jon looked how interested you were in that  weapon from your hands, admiring it with playful eyes. He never thought that something so brutal like a dagger can make you so happy. 

“Thank you, so much. I promise to take good care of it.” You told him with a smile. 

Jon nodded in silence. What he did not say was that he wanted to give you more. Another thing so that he would not regret it if something happens and he is not going to see you again. A kiss? A touch? Some other words? He could not do it just now, breaking the vow more than he already does would bring him such guilt. 

In the next morning, you woke up as early as you could in order to watch Jon one more time before he started his expedition with some other brothers. You took the dagger from below your pillow and held it tight watching Jon go through the gates. When he walked, his back coat opened because of the cold wind making it look like powerful wings and the black fur on his shoulders were looking like old feathers. He was a Crow and he will always be no matter what he could have done. 

Days and nights passed by calmly at the Wall after that morning. You were waiting. Learning all the details of the dagger, wondering how Jon would hold it, trying to remember all of his moves when you watched him train, cutting yourself by accident because of how sharp the blade was. Exercising, learning for him. 

There were many enemies on the road, many unplanned battles from which it was impossible to get through without a cut. Many colder nights in which all that Jon had to lay his head on was wood. He made a  habit of not closing his eyes before thinking about his day and if the Gods were pleased of how he protected others. That was not the single reason, he was also thinking of his healer, his secret. Any little wound was always bringing up your name in Jon’s mind. 

’ _(Y/N) could have treated me while scolding me for not taking care._ ’ 

 

… 

 

The day in which Jon finally returned to the Wall he was feeling how the wait, the anticipation warmed his body up and almost hurt him. He could not see you right away because he had to report all that happened during the  expedition . 

When the night came, Jon was tensing up minute by minute, step by step taken forward to your door. Putting the blindfold on only to get it off when the door of your room was closed behind him and locked has become almost a sweet reflex. With the blindfold on, Jon knocked at your door. Happily for him, the door opened shortly after the slight knock  and  Jon got it the room. 

“(Y/N)?” Jon asked almost breathlessly looking around in the room searching for any sound that would come from you, not seeing a thing. He closed the door behind him. 

“Stay where you are, crow.” You said coming from behind the door. Jon did not say a thing, you moved closer to him and locked the door. His hands reached the blindfold but you were faster, catching him by the wrists and stopping him from getting the blindfold off. 

“Do not move.” You told him. 

“What are you doing?” He asked frowning, wanting so bad to see you after such a long time. 

The way you greeted him was different from the way he had in his mind for the past few days but it was  certainly not bothering him. The reason why was that he had never seen you in such a position, acting like this. Suddenly he heard a metallic sharp noise next to him. You took out the dagger and slip the blade behind the knot that was holding the material in place over his eyes. 

“You told me to show you how I will use the dagger, didn’t you, Jon Snow?” You asked  emphasizing his name wanting to play with him. 

All that Jon wished for now was to see you with that dagger, your eyes sparkling in anticipation, your guard up, and ready, somehow untouchable. With a single precise move, you cut through the loosened knot and the blindfold fell on the ground. 

When Jon saw you again, he remained silent not being able to find his words in front of you. The same question was ringing in his mind. Why you? Why did he have to come in this room to find out and be cursed with the calming image of you? Your name and your eyes were haunting him.

“Glad to see you again.” Jon said being lost in the details of your face feeling how some feelings grow bigger  as  fast as he could see you again. His lips were parted admiring you after such a long time in which he could only meet you in his thoughts. 

“Glad to see you back and safe.” You said letting your guard down,  finishing your game, hands by the sides of your body. You could tell that it was a bad move from the way he looked at you but it was all too late. 

Jon got the dagger from you in a blink of an eye and twisted your body around pushing you against a wall, facing it. He was damn fast. 

“It seems that you need more training.” He  whispered to you, his chin barely touching your right shoulder. 

The end of his black tar curls were still wet and cold from outside and were touching the nape of your neck giving you chills. What was with him? Sure, it has been a long time since you had not seen him but what has gotten into him? Jon did not want to control it anymore, just like a sin, knowing what are the consequences but just could not get enough of it. 

Your body turned slowly around by the desperate need to look into his eyes. You put your palms on his broad shoulders feeling the leather of the coat that was usually covered by the fur one against your skin. Jon was once again, like always,  mesmerized by the way you looked when you were curious about a thing. He felt somehow proud that his actions were making you curious of what can be next. It has been a really long time since someone looked at you that way. 

“Jon?” You asked not moving or breaking the eye contact. “What are you doing?” You said knowing how that sort of behavior usually leads to something more intense and even more forbidden for him. 

“Showing why you are my sin.” With these words he pushed your head close to his, full lips against yours now. It was a long kiss in which you he was breathing your air and you his. He wanted this long before the expedition but thought that he could still fight it. The way you surprised him made Jon to lose it. You stopped for a second to be sure that this is what he wants but you were pulled back by the collar of your coat. He was sure. 

“I missed you.” He  whispered reaching a hand in your hair and puling it slightly so that your head fell back, your neck being exposed. 

“I missed you too.” You told him breathlessly while feeling how your body is not responding. Jon licked his lips before cursing the oath and started kissing your neck.

He was unstoppable. Just like in a battle, he was aiming high, aiming for you. To have the one that made him feel so good but so wrong in the same time, not knowing what to do. Jon always looked so strong, always knowing how to motivate others to fight, always loyal. Even so, everything that happened in his life, the past, was always bringing him pain. What was different now with you was that you gave him what he wished to find in such a twisted world, shelter for his tired soul, a place where everything that was broken it was mended by you, a place where all the wounds where treated. 

“No one has to know about this.” His words smashed against you skin along with his hot breath. 

“Of course not.” You responded putting your palms on the side of his face bringing his face up in front of yours. Jon put his hands on your hips feeling how strong he was only by that. 

“No one has to know about you.” He said while pulling you closer to his body by your waist. 

“But no one knows about…” You started. 

“About you, being mine.” He cut your words off and started kissing you again like there was no tomorrow. Jon almost felt how anything can happen around him without him to care of because he had you in his arms, holding you tightly. The heat between you two was making all the cold of the winter  disappear . He wanted to have real crow wings so that he could open them in the dark and hold you in place with him. Why did he have to like something that would give him so much guilt? Grabbing you softly by the chin he looked at you trying to find out why it was you.

“You got in my mind, I let you in and you made such a beautiful mess." He said sliding the fingertip of his index finger on the smooth surface of your lips. His touch was as warm as his gaze. 

"You are dangerous, you are such a sweet trouble for me.” 


End file.
